Reno Hates Spiders
by Katsumi Sinclair
Summary: Cloud finds out that Reno is afraid of spiders.


**Title: **Reno Hates Spiders

**Paring(s): **CloudxReno if you want.

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Reno's mouth.

**Summary: **Cloud finds out that Reno hates spiders.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF7 or any of it's characters.

"Cloud!" Said person sighed from where he sat on the couch, reading. Seriously, couldn't the redhead leave him alone just to read? Well, Cloud did what he does best and simply ignored him, going back to the book he was reading. He didn't feel like dealing with whatever problems the other happened to be facing at the moment; it was probably something stupid like always anyway.

"Cloud, dammit, get your ass in here!" Sigh. Okay, well, if he wanted the Turk to shut up any time soon and avoid another headache, he would just have to go and see what was wrong. Reno could be very annoying at times, if not all the time. He placed his book on the table next to him (not before marking the page he was on) and stood walking to the bathroom where he assumed the redhead was.

Reno was quite annoyed that the other occupant of the house was ignoring him, he was also kind of afraid-more like terrified-at the moment by the thing that was hanging from the doorway right in front of his face. The thing moved and Reno took some steps back, fearful that it might lunge out and attack him or something. "Cloud, seriously get your-!"

"Alright, I'm here. Now, what's the problem?" The blond asked looking at Reno expectantly. The redhead simply pointed to the thing in front of him and Cloud followed his finger until his eyes landed on a small spider. He stood there waiting for Reno to say something, because really it was just a spider, what did he want him to do about it?

The Turk had his eyes locked on the spider, he didn't want that thing to jump on him or anything, and waited for Cloud to kill it or something. "What do you want me to do about it? It's just a spider."

Reno averted his eyes to the blond and glared. "What do mean 'what do you want me to do about it?' Kill the damn thing, that's what I want you to do about it!"

Cloud stared at the Turk. Was Reno really afraid of spiders? He would find out, right now though he was just going to get rid of the thing before Reno started hyperventilating, since it seemed like he was on the verge of doing just that. He sidestepped around it into the bathroom, tearing a little piece of toilet paper from the roll. He carefully closed the cloth around it, so as not to squish the poor thing, and opened the window letting it roam free. "There, it's gone."

Cloud walked out of the bathroom; he wanted to get back to reading his book, when a question popped into his head. He stopped and turned around before the redhead went into the now empty bathroom. "Hey."

Reno turned and looked back at him. "What?"

"Are you afraid of spiders?" He deadpanned. He already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear the other say that he was; it wouldn't matter if the redhead didn't answer him.

Reno sighed, glaring. "Yes, I'm afraid of spiders. Ever since my brother threw one on me when I was six." That was actually a bit funny, but Cloud was good at keeping his emotions in check and didn't say anything. He didn't want the redhead to go off on him. it was annoying.

He just nodded and began his trek back to the living room feeling satisfied. He was also a little annoyed by the fact that Reno couldn't kill just a little spider, but he didn't blame him, everyone has their fears, including himself. He was going to try and help Reno get over his fear though, so he wouldn't have to always set spiders free all the time for the redhead. He heard Reno yell 'thanks' right before the bathroom door shut. He sighed again and sat back down picking up his book; he wasn't even very interested in it anymore, but a plan popped into his head once he sat there for a bit

--.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Cloud." The woman across the counter told him. He had finished his deliveries about a half an hour ago and had also stopped by the pet store on his way to 7th Heaven, where he was currently telling Tifa about his plan to help Reno get over his fear.

She stared at the bag sitting on the counter between herself and the ex-SOLDIER; Cloud was really going to be in for it this time. "Don't worry, it should work." The blond stood grabbing the bag and payed the woman the little bit he owed her. "See you later." He waved over his back as he walked out of the bar.

Tifa heard the sound of fenrir starting before the sound faded into the distance. She sighed and almost had a heart attack when a young boy jumped up in front of her from his hiding place behind the counter. "Do you think we should warn Reno before Cloud gets there?" Denzel asked.

Tifa smiled down at the young boy and shook her head. "No, everything should be alright."

'_I hope.'_

Reno was lying down on the couch reading some magazine he had picked up when he heard fenrir's engine outside signaling that Cloud was home. Not too long later, Cloud walked through the door carrying a brown paper bag. Reno looked up just in time to see Cloud sit the bag on the coffee table. "Wha'cha get?" He asked.

Cloud looked from the bag to Reno. "Just a little something for the both of us." Reno sat up a little, curious, while Cloud pulled out a small clear container. Reno's face paled when he saw the ugly, furry, eight-legged creature inside of the container.

He backed up into the couch as far as he could, his eyes wide with fear. Cloud opened the container and picked up the huge spider watching as it crawled across his hand. "Here, do you want to hold it?" He walked closer to Reno and the Turk jumped over the back of the couch.

"No! Get that fucking thing away from me!"

Cloud walked around the couch and Reno jumped up, backing away. "Come on, it wont hurt you, just pet it." He held the creature out toward Reno and the redhead jumped back.

"That thing _will_ fucking hurt me! It's a tarantula for fucks sake!"

"No, it wont, it looks friendly to me." Cloud advanced on the Turk and Reno took off running.

"Are you fucking crazy? That thing is far from friendly!" Cloud ran after the other, being careful so as not to drop the spider. "Seriously, Cloud stop!" He chased him into the bedroom where Reno jumped on the bed backing up against the wall. Cloud stood atop the bed also and walked toward the other again. Reno thinking fast ran to the side snatching his EMR and ran out of the room toward the bathroom.

Cloud followed until he reached the bathroom just in time for the door to slam in his face and lock, so he knocked on the door. "Come out Reno, the spider isn't going to hurt you." There was silence on the other side so Cloud tried another approach. "I'm not going to let it hurt you, I just want you to pet it. You should see it, it wants you to pet it too, come on." He knocked on the door again, and again, still receiving no answer. "Alright, I'll go and put back in it's container."

The ex-SOLDIER left the bathroom door to go back to the living room to put the spider back where it belonged. He walked back and knocked again. "You can come out again, I put it back in the container."

"You're not bluffing are you? Because if I open this door and your holding that thing, I swear I'll fry the bastard with my EMR and you too!"

"I don't have it with me, now come on out." Cloud heard a click and the door was slowly pushed open revealing Reno's angry glare. Cloud noticed the other checking him, making sure that he really didn't have the spider anymore.

Reno opened the door the rest of the way, but stood in the same spot. "You are going to take that wretched thing back to wherever you got it, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it, it's cute in a way." Reno glared harder at him and he knew that they weren't keeping it. "Fine, I'll take it back tomorrow."

"No, you'll take it back tonight, or I wont sleep in this apartment tonight."

"I would, but the pet store is probably closed by now." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and Reno's glare intensified.

"I am NOT sleeping in the same house as that thing! So, take it somewhere else, or I'm leaving."

Cloud sighed. "Alright, I'll take it to Tifa. Hey, are you alright?"

Reno had been listening to what Cloud was saying until he felt something furry crawl over his foot. His eyes widened; he screamed realizing exactly what it was and jumped into Cloud's arms. Cloud hurriedly caught the redhead when he jumped into the air, he could feel Reno's arms tightly around his neck and the other bury his head into his shoulder.

The blond was confused until he saw the furry spider crawling away and realized that he forgot to put the lid on the container. "Hey, get down so I can catch it." Reno shook his head and Cloud sighed, Reno was acting like a little kid. "I have to catch it before it gets lost in the house."

"I don't care! Don't you put me down!"

"Alright." Cloud walked to the front door opening it with a little difficulty and put Reno down in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Cloud looked down at the redhead who was sitting down in the hallway floor. He had to admit Reno looked really cute like that, but he had a spider to catch at the moment.

"I'm going to leave you right here until I find the spider since you're too scared to stay in the apartment." Reno glared at him again. "Well, think on the bright side, the spider can't get you out here." Cloud closed the door, leaving Reno in the cold hallway.

Reno sat on the ground folding his arms and glaring at the door. Some woman walked out of her apartment next door and just stared at him as she walked away. He glared at her and she quickened her pace; he smirked and turned back to the door. '_Wait, I'm not supposed to be in a good mood! Just glare at the door some more, maybe it'll reach to Cloud.'_

Cloud continued to search for the spider inside of the house, but he couldn't find the damn thing anywhere! He had searched the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, all of the closets, everywhere and came up with nothing! He knew very well that Reno would not sleep in the apartment if he didn't find it and do something with it, so he had to find it! He sighed and went back to the bathroom to search again.

Reno was growing extraordinarily impatient outside of the apartment. Cloud had better find that stupid spider! He stood up and jerked the door open. "Hey Cloud, did you find it yet?"

Cloud shot him a glare from the couch where he was looking through the cushions. "No, I have not."

"Well that's just gr-" Reno stopped mid sentence and with wide eyes, he stared up at Cloud again. He felt something furry crawl up his leg and let out a shrill scream.

Across town at the 7th Heaven, Tifa thought that she may have heard a scream. She couldn't really tell because of the loud music and sighed going back to pouring a customer their drink. She hoped that Reno and Cloud were okay.


End file.
